Swings
by Shashuko the Paisley Maiden
Summary: Maybe," Mello said in the same airy, playful tone. "Care to hint at what you're referring to?" Matt glared. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mell. Or were you drunk when you did it?" MattxMello, oneshot.


OKAY, my first MattxMello drabble. Actually, this is the first Death Note fanfiction I ever started writing-- ever. Also, based on real events. I'll explain at the end of the chapter .O

read and review, I guess. I OWN NOTHING.

... well, I named my crutches after L and Raito. but L belongs to EVERYBODY so that doesn't count.

startstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstart

Mello munched on his chocolate bar quietly, wincing every time he chewed to widely and his bandages scraped roughly over the scar on his face. He strolled down the path, slowly working his way through the third bar of chocolate he had consumed in the past half hour (he had several more in the pockets of his trench coat).

He couldn't remember what city he was in. Mello just knew his face hurt like _hell, _and that he hoped that he was far enough away from the building he'd blown up to not be found by that Japanese task force. It was early morning and Mello was strolling through the park, the same park he was camping out in since he had blown up his wallet in that building._ Real smart Mello, real smart._

Walking down the path, Mello came across the swings. He looked to the left. He looked to the right. No one was around.

Slowly, as if he was doing something against his personal moral judgement, Mello approached the swings and sat down on one of them. He kicked away from the ground, pumping his legs to go as high as he could.

"You still suck at swinging?" asked a familiar voice behind him. Mello dragged his legs on the ground to stop his swinging and turn his head around to glare at the offender.

It was Matt. It had to be. Who else had the ability to wear black and white stripes with goggles and _not _look like someone from 'Where's Waldo?' Because Matt looked like Matt and no one else, because no one else was that lucky.

"Mello..." Matt breathed. "What are you doing here? What happened to your face? Are you _all right_?" He sounded concerned.

"My face almost got blown up," Mello growled. "And I'm in this park because I'm currently sleeping in that tree." Mello pointed at a tree not twenty yards away from where he stood.

Matt frowned worriedly. "So you're not alright."

Mello scowled. "No Matt, I'm perfectly fine." He said sarcastically. "The Japanese Police Force is working with Kira, Near still has my photo, and it hurt my face when I talk. I'm _fan-freaking-tastic_."

Matt smiled weakly. "That sounds pretty bad..."

Suddenly, Matt's eyes widened and he gasped. "Wait, you're sleeping in a _tree?_ In the _park?!_"

"Yeah..." Mello said. "Where else would I stay?"

Matt blushed. "Well... if you like, you could stay with me. I've got a spare couch or something you could sleep on."

Mello flashed a rare smile. "Thanks Matt, this means a lot to me. I'll go get my sleeping bag." The blonde ex-mafia got off the swing and started walking towards the tree he had once called home. Matt followed him.

Mello turned and looked at Matt. Matt looked at Mello, studying his face.

"Stop staring at my scar!" Mello yelled suddenly, lifting a hand to cover the filthy bandages that hid the burnt side of his face.

"I'm not looking at your scar," Matt chuckled. "Just you in particular. It's been, what, three years since we were last together?"

At the mention of what happened three years ago, Matt blushed.

"Three years ago?" Mello said with fake innocence, grabbing his sleeping bag out of the tree and turning back towards the swings. He took a baseball cap with a fancy 'M' out of his pocket, putting it on his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Matt looked away. "You... forgot what happened?"

"Maybe," Mello said in the same airy, playful tone. "Care to hint at what you're referring to?"

Matt glared. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mell. Or were you drunk when you did it?"

Mello gave a little grin. "I still don't know what you're hinting at, Matty my dear."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Remember that song, 'Martha, My Dear,' by The Beatles? The one we used to sing in creepy voices to annoy Near? That's what you sounded like right there."

The other man nodded. "I know I do. _Matty my dear, you have always been my inspiration please... remember me..._" Mello sang softly, while his little grin turned to a little smile. "_Matty, my love, don't forget me... Matty, my dear..._"

Matt backed away a step. "Now you sound like how you were talking three years ago, before you..." he trailed off, blushing again.

"_Hold your head up, you silly_-- oh, is _that_ what you're talking about? Three years ago when I kissed you?"

"No, Mello," Matt said sarcastically, "Three years ago when you went to the bathroom and got pissed because there was no toilet paper. _Of course_ I'm talking about when you kissed me!" His face grew redder to the point where it nearly rivaled the shade of his hair.

Mello smirked and slung an arm over Matt's shoulder. "Well, Matty, I can assure you now that I wasn't drunk when I did that."

He leaned over and whispered in the redhead's ear, "That was my own judgement. I don't regret it."

Matt tensed at the close proximity. "You... don't regret it, huh?" He shied away from Mello and sat back down on the swings. "That's... interesting."

"You're blushing," Mello teased, sitting on the swing next to Matt's. "Do_ you_ regret it?"

Matt glared at the other. "How can I regret something I didn't do? That was _all_ you."

"I dunno," Mello said, "_You_ seemed to enjoy it."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You sure you weren't drunk?"

"I wasn't," Mello snapped. "I had a job to take care of the next morning. Why would I be stupid enough to get drunk the night before?" He glared at the redhead.

"I don't know," Matt retaliated, "You were stupid enough too kiss your best friend right before running off to your little mafia friends in LA, leaving him frazzled and _confused about your feelings for him!_"

Mello jumped off of his swing and grabbed the chains of the one Matt was seated on, looking him in the eye.

"Confused about my feelings for you?" Mello questioned huskily. "Maybe I should kiss you again until you get the message?"

Matt stared at Mello with an expression that implied his brain had just stopped working. "Maybe..." he said quietly. Matt stood up and removed Mello's cap, placing it on the seat of the swing behind him. He wrapped his arms loosely around the blonde's neck.

Now it was Matt who smirked. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea," He said quietly, voice full of implication.

Mello ran a hand through Matt's short, soft, red hair. "Oh, you're in for it now." He used the hand in the other's hair the bring Matt's lips crashing into his own.

Matt sank into the kiss, responding eagerly. As the kiss deepened, both parties were completely lost in the other. Matt sat back down on the swings, Mello following him.

Matt and Mello stayed like this for awhile, both enjoying themselves immensely. Eventually, though, Matt had to breathe, so they broke apart panting slightly.

"That was... well..." Matt blushed. "Unexpected."

"Well, you had it coming," Mello accused. "You're just too good-looking."

He sat up, pulling Matt along with him. They left Mello's hat sitting on the swing, and forgot about it there.

"And Matt?"

"Yes, Mello?"

"I'm _not_ sleeping on the couch."

"... Oh."

endendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendend

this actually happened. how do I know this? I found a hat with a fancy 'M' on it sitting on the swings near my school.

... and I'm keeping it. MATTxMELLO 4ever!


End file.
